Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity is the third sequel in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon game series released in November 2012 in Japan. It was first announced to the public in the Japanese 'CoroCoro' magazine on September 12, 2012. A major improvement is introduced in Gates to Infinity is that the game features a full 3D world. All other games in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series so far have been 2D third-person games, so this improvement is quite dramatic. Pokémon In each Mystery Dungeon game, a Pokémon is selected to be given to the player as their starter. Unlike the other handheld Mystery Dungeon games, you are able to choose your playable Pokémon from the start. *Axew *Oshawott *Pikachu *Snivy *Tepig Furthermore, one can befriend and have all starters by going to: *Uncharted Road via Dreamy Island (Befriend Pikachu and Oshawott) *Uncharted Road via Rusty Mountain or Moonlit Forest (Befriend Snivy) *Uncharted Road via Smokey Mountain (Befriend Tepig) Game mechanics *The game features 144 recruitable Pokémon, many of which are from Generation V. *Features appearances from Virizion, Gurdurr, Hydreigon, Cofagrigus, Foongus, Cinccino, Dunsparce, Espeon, Umbreon, Excadrill, Rampardos, Pelipper and Kecleon. *You receive Quest Requests from a Request Board and go on the requests by talking with Azumarill. Cofagrigus runs a store that deals with Gold Bars, Rampardos runs the Treasure Store, Cinccino runs a gift shop, and Kecleon returns with his usual Goods Store. *A "magnagate" is a type of portal in the game that teleports your team into different dungeons. However, you don't use your own Pokémon, instead having your team chosen for you the first time you go through it. The dungeon you are teleported to is selected based on the circle used and also randomly. *You can create new Magnagates by using an included AR feature and scanning circular things. New Features/Mechanics *New Items *Team Attack and Team Skills instead of IQ Skills. *Creating and expanding the Pokémon Paradise. *Job offers for Single player and Multiplayer. *Ability to change from Player Mode to Companion Mode. *Multiplayer Local Play *New Starter Pokémon *Some Dungeons will not make you loose your Items and Money, but for higher leveled Dungeons only items will be lost. *Many new Dungeons to explore, such as Scorching Desert and Cape at the Edge *DLC Downloadable Content *Improved Legendary Battles Plot The game begins when the player hears a voice from somewhere which tries to tell him/her to save the Pokémon world, but then screams for help, and the player sees a Munna being chased by a Hydreigon. The player then sees his/her reflection being changed from a human into a Pokémon. Then, the main character falls from the sky into the Pokémon world meeting his/her partner (who the player chooses). Then, after talking, the player and his/her partner join together as a team and try get to a meeting, but they see that the bridge towards it is broken, so they travel through Ragged Mountain to get to the other side. After they get to the other side, they visit Quagsire, the player's partner buying land from him. After they spend a night there, the player and partner decide to have a house built for themselves, and so Quagsire shows them Post Town, and takes them to the carpenter, Gurdurr. Gurdurr then requests five blue jewels from the player & the partner. The player and the partner then go through Stony Cave to get the jewels. After they complete their task, they bump into a Scraggy on the way back to Gurdurr, who secretly steals the jewels. When they come back to Gurdurr, they find out they're empty-handed, making Gurdurr tense, Gurdurr instructs them to go back and get more jewels. As they leave to find more jewels, Gurrdur's partners (two Timburr) reveal to the player & partner that the Scraggy stole the jewels from them, and tells the player & partner to go to a different dungeon called Hazy Pass to retrieve the jewels back from Scraggy. After getting through the first 3 levels of Hazy Pass, it is revealed that Gurdurr & Scraggy are partners, and meant to steal more jewels from the player & partner. However the player & partner come out of hiding & battle the thieves. After winning, Scraggy runs away, while Gurdurr's assistants (the Timburr) come and try to convince Gurdurr out of stealing. Though, Gurdurr reclines & beats the two up traveling even further into the dungeon. The two Timburr reveal that Gurdurr used to be a very good carpenter, until he hurt his back and got a scar. The partner decides to get Gurdurr to build them the house, so that Gurdurr can start being a good carpenter again. And so, they travel up to the peak of Hazy Pass, where they battle Gurdurr again. When Gurdurr is defeated, he reveals his scar explaining the incident, which then the Timburr come and get Gurdurr to be a good carpenter again. He then builds your house. Later on, you go on a request from Emolga to find Dunsparce in Stonestump Peak. Along the way, your partner picks up a gem. When you find Dunsparce, Emolga comes as well and the four of you return to Pokémon Paradise. There, you receive a reward for finding Dunsparce. Dunsparce then reveals why he had gone to the dungeon. Your partner then gives Dunsparce the gem she/he picked up so he can give it to Virizion. However, when he tries to become friends with her, she turns him down. Emolga is very angry at Virizion. This will influence most of her actions in the story line. When he leaves,everyone celebrates because they had also been turned down and partying is the best way to get it off of their mind. Soon after you leave the inn, Quagsire tells you that Dunsparce was taken to Desolate Canyon by two suspicious Pawniard. You and your partner run off, while Virizion was watching. After reaching Dunsparce and the Pawniard, you are surrounded by other bad Pokémon. Immediately after, Virizion, Gurdurr, and the Timburr come to your defense, revealing that Virizion overheard some of what Quagsire said, and created a search party. A battle takes place between the Pawniards, Galvantula, and Venipede vs. you, your partner, and your allies. When defeated, the bad guys run off. Your partner invites Emolga and Dunsparce to the team, along with Virizion after she asks. The following morning, a Pelipper arrives with a message from Helping Adventurous Pokémon Prosper Institution, or HAPPI. You then decide on a team name. Later, Pelipper comes back with team badges and other items from HAPPI. Gurdurr will set up shop in Paradise and you have to get a Sturdy Vine to help him practice being a carpenter again. After completing some missions from the bulletin board, a comet heads straight toward Paradise, crashing right where you are. It's revealed to be Victini and its V-Wheel. Victini explains that it's the V-wave season, when certain types get powered up, depending on the day. And Victini's V-Wheel allows to change the V-Wave type once per day. That night, the main player has a dream, with the same voice, only clearer, but not for long. After waking up, the main player tells the partner about his dreams. The partner then tries to explain things better to the player, making the player notice some things about his/her dreams. After another mission, Dunsparce brings the team together on the hilltop, showing a glacier mountain up ahead. Virizion tells them that it's the Great Glacier, saying that it's the greatest adventure and that it's impossible to get there. Trivia *This game's plot shares a few similarities with Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness. **Both have a Pokémon that seems to be evil, but are actually trying to help out. (Grovyle and Hydreigon) **Both have a legendary Pokémon that has been corrupted by a stronger force. (Dialga and Kyurem) **Both have a servant Pokémon of the main villain who doesn't seem all that bad at first. (Dusknoir and Munna) Gallery Corocoro magazine The first page mentioning Pokémon in the Corocoro magazine. CoroCoro Page 2.jpg The second page mentioning Pokémon in the Corocoro magazine. CoroCoro Page 3.jpg The third page mentioning Pokémon in the Corocoro magazine. Img pokemon 01.png}} Game screenshots Category:Mystery Dungeon series Category:Generation V Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity